


Знакомство

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Explicit Language, Fights, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Бодхи собирает команду для выполнения Восьми испытаний Озаки.
Kudos: 2





	Знакомство

— Следующие! — сквозь шум прозвучал чей-то голос, и Роуч быстро, пока его не опередили, шагнул в центр круга, образованного падающим светом от единственной лампы в помещении.

— У нас есть еще новичок, — выкрикнул он, смотря между толпящимися телами на стоящего в последних рядах мужчину, безотрывно следившего за происходившим. — Ты знаешь правила?

Человеческая масса образует коридор, давая проход, и окликнутый идет вперед под дрожащий, раскачивающийся свет, не показывая никаких эмоций. Сильные руки, забитые рисунками, широкие плечи, проступающие грудные мышцы и легкие шаги — он похож на спортсмена, а не на одного из разнообразного сброда клерков и менеджеров, ищущих развлечений, но не выдерживающих и парочки хороших ударов. Предвкушая отличный бой, Роуч встал в защитную стойку, предлагая новичку начать.

Бойцовские клубы, возникшие после книги Паланика, разрослись до немыслимых размеров, благодаря недавно вышедшему фильму Финчера. Роуч находил их неплохим источником адреналина, который требовался между очередными соревнованиями по мотокроссу и поисками спонсоров, готовых платить за самоубийственные трюки. Последнее время дела с этим шли совсем плохо, и накапливающиеся злость и раздражение нужно было на чем-то вымещать, чтобы не облажаться на очередных переговорах.

«Новичка» он приметил сразу, как только пришел в бар, в подвале которого проходили собрания. Остальные участники усиленно делали вид, что вообще не в курсе, что здесь происходит, поддерживая оригинальную идею. Кроме Новенького было еще двое не примелькавшихся здесь лиц, державшихся друг за друга так, будто оба боялись, что второй сбежит. Заинтересовавший Роуча мужчина на вид был немного постарше него, смуглокожий и темноволосый — латиноамериканской кровью несло за милю. Именно это в большей степени и привлекало внимание; о страстности латиносов во всем, что бы они ни начинали, существовало достаточно баек и легенд, и теперь у Роуча могла появиться возможность проверить эти сказки на деле. Длинные кудри Новичка были убраны в хвост, за который в определенных обстоятельствах можно было хорошенько дернуть; темные глаза не выражали ни интереса, ни обеспокоенности — не первый случай, когда бойцы приходили под веществами. Разглядеть сразу его телосложение помешали грязный свет заведения и высокий стол, закрывавший его до груди.

Теперь, легко блокируя первый удар, Роуч сполна окунулся в адреналиновый приход. С первого же удара — быстрого, с достаточным количеством вложенной в него силы, направленным в нижнюю челюсть, можно было сделать вывод, что уличные драки для Новичка не редкость. Он больше рассчитывал на ловкость, точность и количество ударов, нежели на силу, что было немного странно, учитывая его рост и комплекцию. Пропускал новенький тоже достаточно — с блоками была беда, и скорости, чтобы увернуться, не хватало. С каждым соприкосновением тел, особенно, когда тяжелый кулак Роуча находил в очередной раз неприкрытый торс, чувствовалось, что соперник с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не отступить. Словно он уже успел с кем-то подраться, и каждый новый синяк ложился поверх старого, но все еще болевшего. Так долго продолжаться не могло — Роттингер в очередной раз имел значимое преимущество над соперником, как и над большинством из завсегдатаев местного бойцовского клуба. Это только распаляло злость, и в очередной удар он вложил весь вес своего тела, отправив противника на пол. Ожидая подсечки, Роуч навалился сверху, вжимая его в бетон и нанося еще один удар под дых, лишая возможности сопротивляться.

— Хватит, — судорожно пытаясь восстановить дыхание, тихо и быстро произнес Новичок, обмякая в захвате Роуча.

Ощущение надкушенного сандвича, вытащенного изо рта, было настолько острым, что Роттингер бездумно занес кулак для очередного удара, чтобы сделать вид, что он не услышал ключевого слова. Ему хватило сил сдержаться и лишь одним рывком поставить поверженного на ноги. Одного беглого взгляда на Новичка было довольно, чтобы унять свой пыл: бледный до серости кожи, он сжимал зубы, размеренно и часто дыша через нос. Кровь на лице из разбитых губ пачкала жесткую щетину, а хвост, в который были собраны волосы, растрепался, и отдельные пряди свисали и липли ко лбу, влажные от пота. Роуч выглядел не лучше, но хотя бы не видел себя со стороны, только ощущая во рту и каждым вздохом медный привкус — от него, впрочем, как и от никуда не девшегося раздражения, следовало избавляться в кратчайшие сроки.

Все еще придерживая Новичка за плечо, Роттингер шагнул из круга, потащив его за собой и сразу же пропадая из внимания толпы, оказываясь за линией качающегося света.

— Бар наверху еще работает? — спросил новенький с мягким южным акцентом, в котором слышалось нечто среднее между Италией и Испанией, в точности разгадав намерения своего бывшего противника.

— Круглосуточно, — ответил Роуч, — выпьем?

-Я угощаю, — Новичок с трудом улыбнулся, сразу же сморщившись от боли, и дотронулся до черного пятна на ребрах, судорожно втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. — В извинение за неоправданные ожидания.

***

В баре они не остались — став обладателями четырех бутылок местного отвратительного пива, все еще не представившийся Новичок потащился на улицу, увлекая Роуча за собой. Они обосновались на краю стоянки — вдалеке раскинулся ночной город, переливающийся множеством огней. Эта забегаловка, приютившая бойцовский клуб, находилась на подступах к Чула-Виста, почти на границе с Мексикой, и служила пристанищем для путешественников, ездивших из одной страны в другую. Впрочем, этот бар и по совместительству мотель, не нес в себе яркого отпечатка американского духа — по бедности и грязи, окружавшей его, с трудом верилось, что они в лучшей стране, как минимум, на Американском континенте. Не обращая внимания на бедность и грязь, новый знакомый Роуча облюбовал один из пыльных бордюров. Сев прямо на землю, он оперся об нее руками за своей спиной и запрокинул голову к темному небу, затянутому тяжелыми дождевыми тучами. Роттингер устроился рядом, заинтересованный больше в принесенном пиве, чем в хмурившемся небе. Они молчали, но ощущения повисшей неловкой паузы не было, словно все происходящее вписывалось в рамки обыденности. Тишина, с редкими вкраплениями шелеста резины от проезжавших машин и человеческих голосов, доносившихся из бара, успокаивала напряженные боем нервы. Прохладный воздух остужал разгоряченную кожу, возвращая сердцу привычный ритм и выветривая из крови адреналин.

— Ты знаешь Оно Озаки? — это был совсем не тот вопрос, с которого стило начинать ленивую беседу в почти интимной обстановке. Новичка, который так и не представился, это не смущало; он продолжал с умиротворением разглядывать небо, не поворачивая головы к собеседнику.

— Конечно, — Роуч отпил из бутылки, с трудом проглотив смердящую жижу, по недоразумению названную светлым лагером. — Значит, я угадал, и ты — спортсмен?

— Да, — Новичок перевел задумчивый взгляд на Роттингера, словно раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать разговор. Приняв решение, он перенес вес на одну руку и протянул вторую для рукопожатия, предварительно отряхнув ладонь от песка о футболку. — Бодхи.

— Серьезно?! — Роуч поспешно поставил бутылку с пивом и сжал его кисть, тряхнув один раз, и по-новому посмотрел на сидящего рядом мужчину. — Бодхисаттва? Никогда бы не подумал, что тебя можно встретить в такой дыре. Я — Роуч.

— Только в таких дырах я и бываю, — усмехнулся Бодхи, отхлебнув глоток пива, и отсалютовал бутылкой Роучу. — Я тебя знаю, Роттингер. Один из лучших в мотокроссе.

— Не лучший, а просто живой, — стараясь скрыть за грубоватой фразой смущение от похвалы, он отпустил взгляд вниз на свои руки со сбитыми костяшками. Встретить Бодхисаттву, одного из лучших экстремалов, которые все еще не переломали себе все кости и не бросили спорт, было чертовски странно. Он был одним из спутников Озаки, попасть в расположение которого, не обращая внимания на его помешанность на природе, хотело множество людей, но никому, кроме такого же странного венесуэльца, не удавалось. И не удастся, потому как Оно погиб, выполняя придуманные им же испытания, направленные на прославления сил природы. Слухи, которыми всегда полнился мир экстремалов, больше похожий на большую коммуну, были противоречивы, но сходились в одном — вместе с ним был Бодхи, и он сделал то, чего не смог Озаки.

— Ты из-за меня сюда пришел? — уточнил Роттингер. Пару лет назад он пытался встретиться с Оно, чтобы обсудить возможность поучаствовать в испытаниях, но этого так и не произошло.

— А ты видел здесь еще безумных экстремалов? — Бодхи кивнул на одиноко стоящий байк среди разномастных машин, разной степени потрепанности, без труда узнавая в нем принадлежность к Роучу. Мотоцикл мог бы именоваться чудовищем Франкенштейна — из стольких частей другой, уже почившей техники, он был собран.

— Резонно. Есть заманчивые предложения?

— Восьмерка, — лаконично ответил Бодхи и замолчал, ожидая, когда Роуч справится со свалившейся на него информацией. В тот год, когда он хотел встречи с Оно, дела Роттингера шли так плохо, что красивая смерть в океане или на каких-нибудь скалах, казалась лучшим решением всех проблем. Сейчас все было немного светлее в будущем, и предложение самоубийства было обескураживающим. В выполнение всех восьми испытаний Роуч не верил, учитывая, чем закончилось их прохождение для самого Озаки.

— Нужно быть полностью отмороженным, чтобы решить ее исполнить, — наконец отозвался он.

— С Оно я выполнил три первых, — Бодхи снова запрокинул голову, возвращая взгляд к небу, словно не хотел, чтобы его лицо видели, когда он говорит про Озаки. — Мы начнем сначала, но отдавать долг природе будем не так. Он был слишком обеспокоен людьми, когда расплачивался с природой. Это несовместимо. Я смогу сделать все иначе.

— Блядь, — слепой фанатизм в голосе слышался явнее, чем у религиозных фанатиков, и это одновременно пугало и притягивало. Роуч давно уже не встречал человека, настолько же сумасшедшего, как и он сам. — Ты действительно собираешься это сделать.

— Ты хочешь пойти со мной, — без вопросительной интонации ответил Бодхи, поворачиваясь и прямо смотря на него. В темных глазах читалась безоговорочная уверенность в том, что Бодхисаттва говорил и делал. — Никто из команды не будет принужден ступить на тот путь, который не сможет пройти.

— Команда? — переспросил Роуч, оттягивая необходимость давать ответ. Сейчас, разговаривая с ним, Роттингер чувствовал, что заражается его непоколебимой верой в то, что совершение Восьмерки — это такая увлекательная прогулка, которая им под силу, но первое впечатление далеко не всегда было верным.

— Я, — Бодхи смеется, похоже довольный своей самоуверенностью, льющейся через край, — Самсара.

— Ебать, серьезно? — второй раз за вечер в разговоре с этим невероятным человеком Роуч словно прикасается к какому-то другому миру, еще более глубокому и безумному, чем экстремальный спорт, всегда считавшийся уделом сумасшедших адреналиновых наркоманов. Приемная дочка Оно, о которой не было слышно ни слова со дня гибели Озаки, второй раз потеряв родителей, оказывается, все еще не сомневалась в выбранной ею затее. — Кажется, я готов снова поверить в Санта-Клауса. Присоединиться к команде из вас двоих…

— Ты не обязан принимать какое-то решение сейчас, — неожиданно прервал его Бодхи, вставая и отряхивая джинсы, — мы пробудем еще пару суток в мотеле в трех милях на юг по этой дороге — успеешь подумать.

Роуч молча поднял бутылку, махнув ей в качестве прощанья. Ему действительно стоило подумать о том, что он хочет прямо сейчас вскочить на ноги и последовать за этим самоуверенным типом. Наблюдая, как Бодхи медленно направляется не к центру стоянки, а к ее выходу, Роттингер окликнул его.

— Ты пойдешь пешком до мотеля?

— Прогуляюсь, — Бодхи обернулся, потягиваясь и заводя руки за спину, с хрустом сведя лопатки вместе. Эта разминка не прошла бесследно, он поморщился, тронув пальцами место над ребрами, на котором еще в клубе Роуч заметил обширный синяк.

— Что с ребрами? — громко спросил он, испытывая странное ощущение, что стоит Бодхи уйти из его поля зрения, и все окажется дурным и тяжелым сном.

— Трещина или перелом, — безразлично пожав плечами, ответил Бодхисаттва и улыбнулся удивлению на лице Роуча, — дороги здесь — жесткие.

— Охуеть, — тихо описал свои ощущения Роттингер бутылке из-под пива в собственных руках. Похоже, его поиски постоянного источника неприятностей и адреналина наконец возымели успех.


End file.
